Sledding
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Estaban en una cueva en medio de la nada, congelándose hasta morir, con pocas esperanzas de rescate. Mientras Sasuke presionaba su rostro en el cabello de dulce aroma de Sakura, se dio cuenta que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar. Equipo Siete Pre-Shippuden. SasuSaku. One-Shot.


**Sledding**

.

_Por Sakura's Unicorn_

_Traducciones Sasuke-glamour_

.

Sasuke caminaba arduamente por las calles medio derretidas de Shimo, las manos metidas firmemente dentro de sus bolsillos, ojos entrenados en los dos pies de tierra justo frente a él. En ambos lados de su visión, tuvo vistazos de sus compañeros.

En su izquierda, Naruto se estaba pavoneando por la calle como si le perteneciera, un abrigo de invierno colgando detrás de él, saludando a quien fuera que mirara en su dirección como si fuera el maldito daimyo o algo así. Su insoportable alegría hacía doler el corazón de Sasuke—en demasía.

En su derecha, Sakura estaba revoloteando con nerviosismo dentro y fuera de su línea de visión—ella se estaba estrujando las manos y enviando en su dirección miradas de preocupación. Él suspiró. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían dejarlo en paz? La misión de la entrega de su pergamino al cliente había sido cumplida y ahora todo lo que él quería hacer era dirigirse a casa y tener algo de paz y silencio.

Pero nunca nada era fácil para Sasuke, y Kakashi lo demostró una vez más al colocar sus largas manos en los hombros de ambos hombres, deteniendo al Equipo Siete abruptamente.

—Trabajo bien hecho, equipo. Pienso que todos nos hemos ganado un poco de tiempo de ocio —Sasuke estaba por preguntarle qué exactamente quería decir con _tiempo de ocio_ cuando la mirada de Kakashi se dirigió del equipo a varias mujeres risueñas dando vistazos de detrás de sus parasoles—sus rostros pintados y sus ropas morbosamente coloridas no concordaban con el monocromático panorama del País del Hielo. —Sólo asegúrense de regresar al hotel antes del anochecer.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de reanudar su caminata de regreso al hotel—_tiempo de ocio_… más bien _tiempo perdido_, bufó—cuando Kakashi lo llamó. La sospecha se incrementó en sus ojos entrecerrados al encontrarse a medio camino con Kakashi entre sus nerviosos compañeros risueños y el resto del Equipo Siete. Más le valía no estar buscando compañía para su ridícula aventura, pensó—Sasuke no quería ser parte de los retorcidos pasatiempos de Kakashi. Podía sentir los huecos siendo perforados en su espalda por Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke estuvo seguro que ambos estaban celosos—pero por razones completamente diferentes.

Naruto siempre se estaba quejando de que Sasuke era el favorito de Kakashi. Si Naruto se tomara un minuto para pensar, vería que la razón principal por la cual Kakashi ponía a Sasuke de lado para enseñarle el _Chidori_ era por su Sharingan—la técnica era casi imposible de realizar sin este. El hecho de que él fuera claramente el miembro más talentoso del Equipo Siete podría ser otra razón, pensó Sasuke con una disimulada risa burlona. Si Naruto pensaba lo contrario, entonces quizás debía dar un paso adelante y demostrarlo.

Sakura, por el otro lado, estaba celosa porque cada paso que Sasuke daba hacia Kakashi lo acercaba más a esas tres mujeres estridentes con las que su sensei estaba siendo encantador y lo alejaba cada vez más de ella. La chica necesitaba reconsiderar sus prioridades—seguro, acercharlo mejoraría su sigilo, pero ella carecía de muchas otras cosas. Un compromiso real para algo de entrenamiento riguroso debería ser su preocupación principal, no perder el tiempo embelesándose con él.

Le enarcó una ceja a su maestro, haciéndole saber que él se había acercado tanto como quiso y que Kakashi tendría que mostrar sus intenciones antes de que Sasuke cambiara de parecer. Negando con la cabeza, Kakashi dio unos cuantos pasos para cerrar el espacio entre él y el chico. Inclinándose para darle a Sasuke una mirada significativa, dijo, —Pasa un poco de tempo con Naruto y Sakura hoy. Ellos _son_ tus compañeros.

Sasuke desvío su rostro, indicando su desinterés, pero Kakashi fue implacable.

—Consíderalo la misión de hoy, Sasuke. Tienes que encontrar una forma para conectarte con al menos uno de ellos o te dejaré en Konoha durante nuestra siguiente misión.

Eso captó la atención de Sasuke y rápidamente giró una ceja fruncida en la dirección de su maestro. —No te _atreverías_ a dejarme atrás —lo retó.

—Oh, ¿no lo haría? Sólo pruébame —advirtió peligrosamente. Enderezándose, Kakashi le dijo adiós con la mano a Naruto y Sakura mientras empujaba a Sasuke en la dirección de ellos. —¡Diviértanse chicos!

Sasuke echó humo en silencio mientras veía al pervertido ofrecer sus brazos a las chicas y alejarse de ahí. Ser dejado atrás mientras los otros dos se iban de misión estaba fuera de discusión—necesitaba cada tarea significativa que pudiera tener con el fin de volverse más fuerte. Itachi estaba ahí afuera en algún lugar… esperando por él.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun?

El nervioso tartamudeo lo despertó de su oscuro ensimismamiento. Aparentemente, Sakura había llegado al límite de su habilidad para mantenerse lejos de él. Él alzó los párpados para fijar una mirada desganada en ella.

—Um —tironeó de su pesada capa y se incomodó bajo su mirada. —¿Quieres ir al carnaval? Escuché que tienen esculturas de hielo —dijo, sus ojos brillando con esperanza.

—No —dijo antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar la pregunta. Expulsó un largo suspiro de aburrimiento que formó una nube de neblina en el aire congelante. —Molesta —dijo para sí mismo mientras pasaba a su lado. La escuchó ahogar un grito—¿cuándo entendería que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar su tiempo en estúpidos carnavales?

Aparentemente, Naruto había notado la aflicción de Sakura y decidió ser su caballero de radiante armadura. —¡Oye, tú teme! Retira lo que dijiste. Sakura-chan _no_ es molesta. ¡Tú lo eres!

—Bonita réplica ingeniosa, perdedor.

Sasuke se mantuvo caminando, sabiendo que Naruto agitaría su puño y lo perseguiría hasta que ambos llegaran a los golpes y Sakura lloraría y le diría a Naruto que dejara a Sasuke en paz. Cada misión terminaba de la misma forma. Misma historia, ciudad diferente.

—Naruto —llamó Sakura.

Aquí viene… pero era un poco pronto para su defensa, pensó Sasuke.

—¿Te gustaría ir a _ti_ al carnaval? Escuché que tienen el mejor takoyaki.

Sasuke se congeló a medio paso. Esperen—¿qué fue lo que dijo?

—Seguro, Sakura-chan. Oye, incluso podemos intentar ir en trineo. Escuché a unos niños hablar sobre ir en trineo en el Monte Shimata.

—_Shumisen_, Naruto. Monte Shumisen —corrigió Sakura, con la cara enrojecida.

Estaba estupefacto. ¿Estaban ellos… alejándose de él? No. Esta _no _era la forma en que ocurría. _Él _era el que los alejaba a _ellos_. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en dirección de ellos antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Oh, ¿cambiaste de parecer, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Hm —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la ignoró. Iría el estúpido carnaval y se quitaría a Kakashi de encima. _No_ sería dejado atrás.

Alrededor de la siguiente esquina, Sasuke vio hileras e hileras de comerciantes vendiendo todo desde comida bien frita hasta abanicos pintados a mano. Vio las sonrisas de sus compañeros ensancharse al caminar por la feria. De forma paralela, la mirada fruncida de Sasuke sólo se fue intensificando mientras más se adentraban en las calles brillantemente decoradas—odiaba las multitudes y este tipo de eventos atraían a muchas. A Sasuke le gustaba su espacio. Detestaba ser tocado—y ser tocado era prácticamente inevitable en multitudes como esas.

La primera persona que esperó que lo tocara fue Sakura. Se mentalizó para el inevitable tirón en su brazo cuando ella intentara persuadirlo de jugar, comer dulces o dar su opinión sobre algún objeto ridículamente femenino que ella planeara comprar. Como una polilla a una llama, Sakura se distanció de ellos y comenzó a examinar los furisodes de seda. Las prendas de colores brillantes estaban bien lejos de su rango de precios—costaban varios cientos de ryō. Sasuke se preguntó porqué ella se molestaba en entretenerse en eso por mucho tiempo.

Esperó al tirón en su codo y un irritante barboteo que terminaría con Sakura preguntándole qué pensaba de algún trozo de seda complejamente tejido. Cuando varios minutos pasaron sin ningún jaloneo, él buscó entre la multitud de jovencitas manoseando los furisodes un indicio de cabello rosa. Finalmente, la vio en la parte trasera de una tienda.

Viendo desde la distancia, Sasuke observó a Sakura negar con la cabeza a los incansables intentos del vendedor para que ella su probara uno. Cuidadosamente abriéndose paso ente la multitud para acercarse, escuchó al vendedor adular su inusual colorido. Sasuke bufó al escuchar las hábiles garantías del hombre de que ella se vería como una _princesa_ en un kimono verde bosque. El rostro de ella pasó del rosa a un rojo brillante y Sasuke supo que ella había escuchado su sonido de burla—estuvo seguro que ella saldría corriendo en lágrimas de la tienda muy pronto.

Sin embargo, Naruto escogió ese mismo momento para envolver su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y arrastrarlo hasta un stand de carrera de bichos. Luchando para ver su reacción, Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Sakura agarrar el sedoso vestido verde y desaparecer en un probador.

Luego de un hora de ver al idiota apostar en bichos, pescar pollos y empaquetar su rostro con cada objeto comestible en la feria, Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse a dónde se había ido su otra compañera. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Naruto que fuera a buscarla, cuando vio un destello de rosa en un mostrador de dulces.

Acechó más de cerca, listo para reprenderla por desvanecerse, cuando vio a unos chicos gemelos maquinar golosinas para ella mientras ella reía y juntaba las manos con aprobación. Se congeló con la vista de su expresión de deleite mientras ellos formaban azúcar derretida en corazones de encaje y animales graciosos sobre palillos que ellos presionaron en las manos de ella. Cuando ella sacó su cartera, ellos negaron con la cabeza al unísono y apuntaron a sus labios apretados. Eso hizo que él se moviera y se sumergiera en el mar de gente, haciendo de lado a la gente hasta que estuvo parado directamente en frente de Sakura.

—¿Dónde has estado? —exigió.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —ella pareció sorprendida.

—Oye, amigo. Estábamos hablando con ella primero —dijo uno de los gemelos mientras ambos fulminaban a Sasuke.

Les disparó a ambos una mirada fulminante mientras deslizaba su brazo detrás de la espalda de Sakura, alejándola del stand y dirigiéndose hacia Naruto. Rechinó los dientes cuando ella ladeó la cabeza hacia los chicos para gritarles un adiós y menear los dedos hacia ellos.

—¡Oye, Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde conseguiste los dulces? —preguntó Naruto, mirando sus regalos.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y le tendió un caramelo con la forma de un cisne a su rubio amigo. —Por ahí —dijo, señalando. —Esos chicos fueron tan amables y realmente talentosos —agregó, asintiendo a Naruto y chupando su dulce de corazón. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada mientras sus compañeros paseaban por la calle comiendo contentamente.

Odiaba los dulces de todos modos.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Sasuke sólo estuvo más y más enojado. Seguro, Naruto lo cabreó cuando trató de forzarlo a comer bolas de pulpo y echarle en cara extravagantes afirmaciones de victoria en juegos infantiles de azar, pero eso no era lo que estaba carcomiendo a Sasuke. Era Sakura. Ella felizmente había comprado, jugado, comido y _disfrutado_ el maldito carnaval sin ni una sola vez de haberle rogado, quejado o arrastrarlo del brazo para unirse a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio caminar hacia un chico mayor de Shimo que estaba rentando trineos. El chico le estaba echando el ojo con avidez mientras Sakura, ignorante de la atención del chico, inspeccionaba los toboganes. Cuando se giró para preguntarle algo, él se acercó más—_demasiado_ cerca—y le sonrió ampliamente. El chico rió ridículamente fuerte por algo que ella dijo y Sasuke bufó—¿A quién creía que estaba engañando este idiota local con ese acto? Cuando Sasuke vio a Sakura esconder su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrojarse, él se dirigió enfurecido hacia el kiosco.

—Ella no necesita nada —le dijo Sasuke al idiota mientras agarraba la muñeca de Sakura y comenzaba a alejarla de ahí. —Vamos.

Mientras la arrastraba de ahí, Sasuke la observó por el rabillo de su ojo sólo para verla mirar de él hacia los trineos y de nuevo a él. La sintió tensarse y estuvo sorprendido de su oposición. Cuando se giró para reprenderla por su incauto comportamiento—tenía suerte de que él estuviera ahí para protegerla—aflojó el agarre en su brazo. Ella tomó la oportunidad para escabullirse y salir corriendo hacia la colina donde se deslizaba en trineo.

Se quedó estupefacto.

—Tomaré un trineo por dos horas —le dijo al chico rápidamente, mirando frenéticamente en la dirección de Sasuke. Cuando el chico puso el trineo de pie frente a ella, ella estampó algo de ryō en su mano y subió corriendo con su tobogán por la montaña. Sasuke se quedó parado por varios segundos al pie de la montaña, atónito de su resistencia.

—Vaya novia la que te conseguiste —el chico le hizo una mueca de desdén a Sasuke. —Más vale atar bien la correa antes de que se te escape —se rió entre dientes de su propio chiste.

Sasuke se enfureció mientras subía por el camino que dirigía a la colina de deslizamiento en trineo en el Monte Shumisen, sus puños apretándose. Estuvo varios minutos concentrado en su ascenso antes de que estuviera consciente que ese chico pensó que Sakura era su _novia_. A pesar de la congelante temperatura y el hecho de que sus pies estuvieran bregando a través de un pie de profundidad de intensa nieve, Sasuke sintió olas de calor recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en eso. Rápidamente reprimió su respuesta y se recordó que estaba enojado con Sakura por… por… ¿por qué se había enojado de nuevo?

—¡Ya es hora de que decidas divertirte un poco, Sasuke! —gritó Naruto mientras subía corriendo por el camino detrás de él. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban intensamente rojas por el entusiasmo y el frío y su aliento salía en nubosos jaleos. —¡Pasear en trineo es padrísimo! ¡Soy más rápido que cualquiera!

—_Pfft._ Esto no es habilidad, Naruto. Dejas caer tu estúpido cuerpo en el trineo y te deslizas por la colina —señaló Sasuke con burla.

—Sólo estás diciendo eso porque apestas para esto.

—No. Lo estoy diciendo porque es verdad.

—¡Apuesto a que te gano en llegar a la cima! —gritó, empujando y tirando a Sasuke de la colina mientras salía corriendo. Tomado por sorpresa, Sasuke se tropezó y se cayó en la húmeda nieve. Canalizando chakra hasta sus piernas, insultó cuando trató de rebasar al rubio al subir a la cima, pero la pesada capa de nieve que cubría el camino hizo sentir a Sasuke como si estuviera corriendo en arenas movedizas.

—Mierda —masculló para sí mismo al observar la cima, mirando a Naruto hacerle el dedo de en medio mientras reía en su deslizamiento sobre el trineo por la colina.

—Sabes, Sasuke —escuchó a una voz decir. —Si realmente quieres alcanzar a Naruto, nuestros pesos combinados se moverían mucho más rápido —estuvo sorprendido de ver a Sakura sentada sobre su trineo en la cumbre. Cuando se mantuvo viéndola boquiabierto, ella regresó su vista al nevado panorama y suspiró. —Es la segunda ley de los objetos en movimiento.

Sólo le tomó un segundo responder, pero sintió como si toda una vida se fuera en la decisión. Pensó en Naruto riendo y todo lo que Sasuke quiso hacer fue ganar y restregárselo en su estúpido rostro.

Y luego pensó en Sakura y su trineo.

Y lo cerca que estarían.

Y el chico que dijo que Sakura era su novia.

—Yo guío —exigió. Ella se movió hacia adelante mientras él se acomodaba detrás de ella. Se quitó de encima los incómodos sentimientos que llegaron al tenerla sentada tan cerca mientras adentraba sus pies en la barra de madera que dirigía a los corredores del trineo. Arrojando la cuerda agregada detrás de su espalda, se ayudó del suelo detrás de él, comenzando su descenso.

Ahora, estaba enfocado en ganar. O lo estuvo hasta que las manos de Sakura sujetaron sus piernas justo debajo de la rodilla. Se dijo a sí mismo que _eso_ no lo hizo ahogar un grito—era su aliento siendo quitado por la inesperada velocidad a la que estaban cayendo en picada. Eso era todo.

La velocidad realmente _fue_ inesperada—al igual que la nieve volando de la montaña y yéndose a su rostro. Estaban yendo tan rápido que Sasuke tuvo que activar su Sharingan para alentar las cosas un poco—se dio cuenta sólo hasta ese momento que no tenía idea de cómo guiar o a dónde llevaba el camino.

Llegaron a un área de pequeñas colinas que los hizo rebotar en el aire y caer azotados sobre los listones del tobogán. Sakura gruñó luego de cada golpe así que Sasuke por instinto la sostuvo firmemente con sus piernas, inmovilizando sus rodillas para mantenerla segura. La última colina los aventó tan lejos que alzaron vuelo y, si no hubiera sido por el agarre de Sasuke en la cuerda agregada, se separaron completamente de su trineo. Ver a Sakura ascender cada más, soltó la cuerda en su mano derecha y la sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndola de regreso. Cuando golpearon el piso, el agarre de una sola mano de Sasuke hizo que viraran bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Estaban fuera del camino ahora y deslizándose vertiginosamente a través de los árboles a una velocidad suicida.

Ramas de corto alcance fustigaron sus rostros. Sasuke no tenía idea de a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Sintió los dedos de Sakura enterrarse en sus piernas mientras gritaba su nombre con pánico. La pierna de ella se escurrió por debajo de la de él y atascó el timón hacia la derecha. Entonces él vio el árbol. Su entrenada mente hizo las calculaciones y supo que todo lo que podían hacer era prepararse para el impacto. Añadió su presión en la de ella en el timón, pero supo que era en vano. Escondió la cabeza de ella, tratando de protegerla de la inevitable colisión, pero ella se mantuvo liberándose de su agarre.

—Sakura —gruñó en su oreja. —Quédate abajo.

—¡No, Sasuke!

El viento irrumpiendo en sus orejas lo debió haber hecho pensar que ella le había dicho _no_. Sakura no le decía a _él _no. _Él _le decía a _ella _no—a todo. Antes de que él pudiera circular eso en su mente, sintió la mano de Sakura subir por su pierna. ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando? Casi al instante, su mano salió de su capa con uno de los kunai de Sasuke. Ella miró los alrededores rápidamente y tiró con un gruñido.

—Sujétate firmemente —ordenó. Pasmado por la autoridad en su voz, se aferró a la cintura de ella como le ordenó. Sakura desenrolló un tramo de cable y, justo cuando se tensó, ella canalizó chakra hasta su brazo y los sacó a los dos de curso. Cuando soltó la línea, rodaron del trineo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Sakura y presionó su rostro en su pecho con todo su poder, esperando amortiguar el golpe de Sakura mientras rodaban cuesta abajo de la montaña cubierta en nieve. Por lo que pareció horas, su mundo fue un rodante, saltante, y cayente borrón de rosa y blanco—antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con un parpadeo. Habían manchas de café y gris arriba de él—¿roca? Parpadeando para quitarse el aturdimiento, Sasuke descubrió que estaba acostado en una cueva. Sus yemas rozaron una lanuda suavidad y reconoció la capa debajo de él. Giró la cabeza un poco para obtener una mejor idea de dónde estaba y porqué su cuerpo se sentía tan agotado, cuando un intenso dolor perforó su cráneo. Succionó aire, apretando sus párpados fuertemente y rechinando los dientes para soportarlo.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Escuchó movimiento y permitió que sus ojos se abrieran sólo un poco. Entre sus pestañas, no vio nada más que rosa y supo que era Sakura quien estaba encima de él, a centímetros de su rostro. Abrió sus ojos un poco más y vio—como si estuviera separado de su cuerpo—que ella se acercaba más, presionando algo frío contra el lado de su adolorida cabeza.

Ella miró de sus manos a sus ojos mientras sonreía con gentileza y preguntaba, —¿Estás bien?

Él parpadeó en su dirección lentamente… una… dos veces. Sus párpados se sentían demasiado pesados. Su garganta estaba seca y sus labios estaban tan resecos. Trató de tragar y relamarse los labios para responderle, pero no había humedad en su boca. Cuando sus párpados se cayeron por más de un segundo, sintió su mundo girar. Una mano bajo su cuello lo alzó ligeramente y él sintió algo helado y metálico tocar sus labios.

—Bebe esto —ordenó con suavidad, vaciando líquido frío en su boca. Él tragó ávidamente y trató débilmente de alzar sus manos hacia la taza cuando ella alejó la taza. Estaba _tan_ sediento.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Pequeños tragos. Un poco más y te sentirás mal.

La irritación apareció dentro de él. Estaba desesperadamente sediento. ¿Y qué demonios sabía _ella_? No se sentiría mal. Simplemente tendría que obtenerla por sí mismo.

En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke se sentó y abrió los ojos. De inmediato, sintió su balance cambiar hacia la derecha y su visión se nubló. Su estómago se retorció cuando se inclinó hacia el vértigo y los acuosos contenidos de su estómago fueron expulsados hacia el aperlado suelo cubierto de nieve.

—_Tch_. Te dije. Acuéstate —dijo con reproche. Él jadeó al tratar de detener las arcadas mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas todavía. Con una tranquilizadora gentileza que contradijo su tono irritado, ella puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y otra en su hombros y trató de recostarlo de nuevo sobre su capa.

Él continuó respirando con pesadez cuando la fresca mano de ella descansó sobre su recalentada mejilla. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente, él se dio cuenta que ella debía estar congelándose, pero él simplemente estaba muy alegre de obtener algo de alivio por el calor que estaba quemando su rostro. Su pulgar alzó uno de sus párpados brevemente y luego ella se movió al otro. Con gentileza giró su rostro hacia un lado y él la sintió pasar sus dedos a través de su cabello de forma metódica. ¿Estaba buscando algo?

—Sa-ra.

Trató de decir su nombre, pero todo lo que salía entre jadeos era una voz ronca apenas reconocible.

—Está bien. Sólo relájate —le sonrió de nuevo, pero sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación cuando pasó su mano por su mejilla. Él todavía estaba jadeando y la mano de ella se sentía tan maravillosamente fresca contra su rostro. Él alzó la mano de forma temblorosa y descansó su mano encima de la de ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—Siento calor —fue un esfuerzo para hacer salir incluso unas cuantas palabras, pero ella pareció entender cuando pasó su mano sobre su frente y deslizándola por su mejilla opuesta.

Con todo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, dijo, —Sasuke-kun, te golpeaste la cabeza en la caída. Estoy segura que tienes una conmoción cerebral —removió las manos y rebuscó en su estuche ninja—él extrañó su fresco toque de inmediato. Ella sacó una pequeña bolsa de hojas, extrajo unas cuantas y comenzó a machacarlas entre dos rocas lisas. Adentrando la mezcla en la taza, la volteó, diciendo, —Sé que es difícil, pero necesitas beber esto —llevó la taza hasta los labios de él de nuevo. —Es corteza de sauce. Ayudará con el dolor y acabó de añadirle algo de menta para tu estómago.

La observó con cautela cuando ella presionó la taza en sus labios y alzaba la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabía ella qué hierbas aliviarían el dolor? ¿Y cuándo había comenzado a portar ese segundo estuche ninja? Otra apuñalada de dolor en su cabeza lo incentivó a dar unos cuantos sorbos antes de que ella alejara la taza de él—obviamente esperando a que él se acercara a tomarla. Él no volvería a cometer _ese _error de nuevo.

Cuando Sakura movió su cabeza cariñosamente hacia abajo, él sintió su estómago soltarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo tensos que todos sus músculos estaban. Con una larga exhalación, Sasuke se obligó a relajarse.

—Ya vuelvo —escuchó la voz de Sakura decir desde lo que pareció ser muy, muy lejos. Él se quedó acostado ahí preguntándose qué iba hacer para sacarlos de ese desastre—sabía que Sakura estaría esperando a que él los salvara. También sabía que no estaba en condición para moverse. Al cerrar los ojos, pensó que quizás, si se tomaba un momento para reorganizarse, encontraría una solución. El mareo se había detenido—ese era un buen signo. Simplemente descansaría y luego encontraría su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos de nuevo, vio un resplandor naranja reflejarse en la pared de la cueva. Sintió una agradable calidez en sus pies y se movió ligeramente, tratando de acercarse al calor.

—Estás despierto.

Sakura estuvo al instante en su campo de visión. Él parpadeó una veces y puso la mano sobre su cabeza. En vez de piel, sintió caminos de vendas de lino envueltos alrededor de su cráneo. Frotó sus dedos a través de esto, notando que su dolor se había atenuado significativamente y ya no tenía esas horribles náuseas en su panza.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Su primera inclinación fue asentir—él no era alguien que gastara palabras cuando un gesto bastaría—pero, recordando el vértigo, lo pensó mejor y respondió, —Sí.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Hambre? ¿Sed? —él pensó de manera irritable que ella preguntaba demasiadas preguntas—tan propio de Sakura—hasta que se dio cuenta de la respuesta a las tres.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo.

Le sonaron las tripas y pensó que quizás debió haber aceptado la oferta de Naruto sobre el takoyaki—no había comido desde el desayuno. Se imaginó el olor de carne cocinada—incluso si no era real, se le hacía agua la boca.

Sakura estuvo encima de él, extendiendo las piernas de él. Se inclinó y tomó una de sus manos y deslizó la otra mano detrás de su cabeza. Con cuidado, lo alzó hasta quedar sentado. Se preparó para el mareo y el vómito, pero, para su alivio, ninguno ocurrió. Cerró y se frotó los ojos, para luego estirar su espalda y hombros.

—Ten —dijo Sakura, extendiéndole una brocheta de conejo y una taza de té. Él las tomó y miró a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió de nuevo—¿todavía seguía soñando? Sakura estaba piqueteando a un avivado fuego, alredor del cual habían estacadas varias brochetas de carne de conejo. Mientras él se quedaba mirando boquiabierto, ella se le acercó y comenzó a desabrochar su capa y sacarla de debajo de él. Inconscientemente obedeciendo a su tácita orden, él se movió de un lado a otro, dejando libre la tela sujetada.

Ella se removió su propia capa y la puso sobre los hombros de él. Arrancó un pedazo de carne y se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella. Cerró los ojos con placer al pensar en lo picante y salado que sabía el conejo—realmente tenía hambre. Se relajó, pensando en lo agradablemente cálida que estaba la capa de Sakura por su calor corporal.

Abrió sus ojos de repente al sentir el cambio en el chakra de Sakura.

Pasó una mano llena de chakra a través de la longitud de su capa de invierno, atrajo el agua de esta. Él observó, fascinado, cuando las gotas de nieve derretida se escurrieron de la tela como si ella las estuviera cepillando para quitarlas. De inmediato reconoció la lógica en lo que ella estaba haciendo—si usaban chakra para manipular el agua bajos sus pies, la misma teoría podía ser aplicada para cualquier parte de sus cuerpos. Se preguntó por qué _él_ no había pensado en eso—pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había tenido la necesidad. Se aseguró a sí mismo que, si la situación hubiera estado invertida, él hubiera descubierto ese truco.

Terminando su cena, tiró la brocheta a las llamas y bebió del té que ella había reposado. Estaba bueno. Vio la bolsa de té improvisada—algunas hojas enrolladas en lino—cerca del fuego y se preguntó qué hojas había usado. Comenzó a evaluar la cueva en la que estaban—ella había movido algunas rocas y nieve a la boca de la cueva para cerrar al menos un poco de la entrada. Una destello de su Sharingan le dijo que ella también había puesto una trampa de genjutsu. Se encontró asintiendo con aprobación mientras vaciaba su taza. Se giró a su compañera y la vio sujetar su capa sobre la llama por varios minutos antes de asentarla sobre una montaña de agujas de pino. ¿Cuándo había recolectado esas?

Sin hablar, ella se agachó a su lado y tomó su mano. Por qué él obedeció, no estuvo seguro. Ni siquiera pensó en cuestionarla cuando ella lo dirigió hasta la rústica cama. Ella removió su capa de los hombros de él y lo ayudó a acomodarse antes de alimentar el fuego con unos cuantos troncos largos y checando su genjutsu. Una suave pesadez se filtró por sus extremidades y sus párpados se deslizaron hasta media asta. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran cuando una tranquila sensación lo superó—estaba lleno y soñoliento.

Sintió el peso de ella a su lado sobre el frondoso catre. Luego de algo de balbuceo, ella se sacó la capa, cubriéndolos a ambos mientras presionaba su cuerpo a lado de él. La ceja de él tuvo un tic al preguntarse qué estaba haciendo ella exactamente. Estuvo shockeado de escuchar no la autoritaria voz exigente a la que había estado obedeciendo todo el día, sino el tímido tono inseguro de una chica con la que él estaba más familiarizado.

—Um, Sasuke-kun… lo siento, pero… estoy preocupada. Verás, el frío y tu herida…

Estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar—ciertamente demasiado cansado como para discutir con ella—así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y apoyó su mejilla encima de su cabeza. Ella era cálida y suave. El olor a pino y Sakura se combinaron en su nariz. Estaba tan adormilado, pero sintió un apabullante sentimiento de contento—quizás el contacto físico no era tan malo. Estaban en una cueva en medio de la nada, congelándose hasta morir, con pocas esperanzas de rescate. Mientras Sasuke presionaba su rostro en el cabello de dulce aroma de Sakura, se dio cuenta que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

Ella suspiró y se relajó a su lado. Fue en ese momento que él se dio cuenta de lo exhausta que debía estar. Había cazado su cena, encendido su fuego, protegido a ambos y cuidando de su herida. Cayendo, presionó el rostro en su dulce cabello rosa. Él tenía suerte de tener semejante compañera… y amiga.

* * *

—¡Sakura-chan!

Una frío estremecimiento bajó por su frente cuando Sakura saltó alejándose de él con el sonido de la voz de Naruto. Dispersó el genjutsu y salió corriendo de la cueva.

—¡Naruto! ¡Estamos por aquí!

Sasuke arrojó un brazo sobre sus ojos para escudarlos de la brillante luz de sol que estaba adentrándose en la cueva. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado durmiendo?

Escuchó los murmullos de sus voces conversando antes de que el raspón de botas le dijera que Kakashi había entrado en la cueva, seguido de sus compañeros. Sintió a Sakura regresar a su lado, moviendo el brazo de sus ojos. Ellos se abrieron de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos en la luz, antes de que ella se moviera para bloquear el sol de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, dormilón? —ella rió mientras su cabello brillaba con la luz detrás de ella. Él quiso sonreírle, pero el grisáceo pajar de Kakashi reemplazó el halo rosa de Sakura cuando su sensei se acercó para evaluar su condición.

—¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Incluso si no podía, nunca se lo haría saber a Kakashi. Lentamente se movió para quedar sentado, esperando el mareo. En cambio, se sintió lúcido y bien descansado—había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había tenido semejante descanso satisfactorio. Él asintió y se levantó del piso, abrochando su capa. Naruto y Sakura ya estaban limpiando su lugar de acampar. Los ojos de Sasuke recayeron en Sakura—a la seguridad de sus movimientos, al segundo estuche ninja en su cadera, a la fuerza en su expresión. Sintió como si hubiera acabado de despertar de un largo sueño para encontrar a la chica que había conocido antes tan completamente cambiada.

* * *

—Entonces, Sakura hizo un buen trabajo al cuidar de tu herida, ¿eh? —preguntó Kakashi al adentrar el último dango en su boca—el cómo conseguía hacer eso sin exponer su rostro todavía desconcertaba a Sasuke. Decidió usar su Sharingan durante su siguiente comida para descubrirlo.

Sasuke asintió y pasó su mano con cuidado sobre el largo chipote en un lado de su cabeza vendada. A penas era un poco más de medio día y se habían detenido a almorzar antes de cruzar la frontera del país de las Aguas Termales. Le dio un vistazo a Naruto y Sakura en la mesa de a lado. Naruto se había metido en la cabeza que Sakura _necesitaba _probar su onigiri y ella se había negado. En vez de tomar un no por respuesta, el idiota insistió y trató de alimentarla él mismo. Cuando él terminó chocando la bola de arroz en su mejilla—haciéndola un desastre pegajoso—Sakura vio rojo. Golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza, alzando un chichón que hacía juego con el de Sasuke.

Negó con la cabeza ante la contradicción que era Sakura. Recordó cuando dejaron el país del Hielo esa mañana—había escuchado con cuidado las respuestas de Sakura a las preguntas de Kakashi sobre sus recién descubiertas habilidades médicas. Le había dicho a su sensei que había estado leyendo libros de medicina. Tímidamente admitió que había estado asombrada por el poder curativo de Tsunade al curar a Kakashi y a Sasuke luego del asalto del genjutsu de Itachi y cómo había esperado, con algo de entrenamiento, ser un día una útil parte del Equipo Siete como Tsunade lo fue para su equipo.

Kakashi le sonrío, revolvió su cabello y dijo, —Buen trabajo, Sakura —antes de continuar el largo camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

El Equipo Siete acampó ese noche en el borde del País del Fuego. Cuando las bolsas de dormir fueron extendidas alrededor del fuego, Sakura se sentó en un árbol cercano para la primera vigilancia. Sasuke se volteó y giró en su bolsa, incapaz de encontrar esa profunda relajación que había tenido la noche anterior. Se sonrojó al preguntarse si era porque Sakura estuvo durmiendo a su lado. Estando consciente de que _ese _tipo de pensamiento no lo iba a llevar a ningún lugar cercano de dormir, se sentó y suspiró. Quizás simplemente debía preguntarle.

Salió de su bolsa de dormir y saltó a la rama en la que ella se había establecido. Estuvo complacido de ver que no la había sorprendido—ella estaba sentada a la expectativa con un dedo metido en un libro, manteniendo su lugar. Le dio un vistazo a la tapa—_Medicinas Poderosas y Sus Efectos_. Miró su rostro y abrió la boca para hablar… pero se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir. Sabía que quería preguntarle cómo lo había hecho—cómo le había dado una completamente bendita noche de descanso que estuviera libre de agitación y de las inevitables pesadillas que perseguían a su cabeza—pero no supo cómo. ¿Y si él estaba equivocado y no era alguna hierba que ella hubiera tirado en su té? ¿Y si era el hecho de que hubiera pasado la noche abrazándola? Sus ojos cayeron a sus rodillas al sentir un sonrojo cruzar sus mejillas con ese pensamiento.

La escuchó guardar el libro en su estuche mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué sentía que esa era la pregunta a la que ella le pedía respuesta más que alguna otra? Él estaba bien… ¿no?

—¿Está demasiado apretada tu venda? —preguntó, sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación. Negó con la cabeza mientras ella deslizaba los dedos a través de su cabeza envuelta. Corrió los dedos por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y la alzó, obligándolo a verla a los ojos. Mientras ella examinaba con cuidado de un ojo al otro, Sasuke la observó. Nunca había mirado sus ojos y ver algo más que nerviosa preocupación o suave adoración. El ver objetivo profesionalismo en sus ojos jade era deslumbrante. Sintió como si casi pudiera ver su cerebro trabajar. Siempre había sabido que Sakura era lista, pero verlo demostrado tan evidentemente en frente de él era… nuevo.

Sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho al tocar la mano que sostenía su barbilla.

—Sakura.

Él la miró a los ojos de nuevo y encontró esa suave adoración que él siempre había conocido… pero era diferente ahora… ¿de alguna forma más profunda? Él reconoció que no había soltado su cálida mano—se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que no quería. Se sintió paralizado. No podía desviar la mirada. Era difícil de tragar saliva.

_¡Di algo! _Su cerebro le gritó.

—Yo… no puedo dormir —le confió. Quería decirle lo fácil que sería para él quedarse dormido si tan sólo pudiera sostenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo—sentir la seguridad y calidez de su presencia cerca de él—pero esas palabras no salían. Casi tironeó de su mano para traerla consigo hasta su bolsa de dormir, pero, en cambio, ella rompió el silencio.

—Valeriana.

—¿Qué? —negó con la cabeza, dispersando la neblina, pero no desistiendo del agarre en la mano de ella.

—Anoche, puse algo de extracto de valeriana en tu té para ayudarte a dormir. Pensé que una buena noche de descanso ayudaría a atenuar tus síntomas. ¿Necesitas un poco ahora? —preguntó, sacando su mano de la de él y rebuscando en su estuche. Sacó una pequeña botella café que destapó y se la tendió a él. —Sólo un trago —advirtió.

Trajo la botella a sus labios y bebió. La tendió de regreso con un sentimiento de decepción creciendo en su estómago. Cuando ella la metió de nuevo en su estuche, Sasuke se giró para caer de la rama. Ella había sacado su libro de nuevo y abierto en el capítulo de antídotos para hongos venenosos. Le dio una última mirada apreciativa—Sakura se estaba volviendo más y más desconocida para él, pero, raramente, lo hacía sentirse… orgulloso de ella.

—Sakura —su cabeza apareció y él la miró a los ojos, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. —Sérás una buena médico —el sonrojo de ella floreció al instante, pero su sonrisa radiante lo llenó de cariño—estaba contento de haberle dicho. Cayó al suelo y, antes de acurrucarse de nuevo en su bolsa de dormir, escabulló algo verde bosque y sedoso en la mochila de Sakura. Sintió la pesadez del sueño comenzar a filtrarse en su cuerpo y exhaló hondamente, profundamente relajado.

* * *

En los oscuros años que vendrían, Sasuke recurriría ocasionalmente a una pequeña botella café de valeriana en noches cuando conciliar el sueño era imposible. Cuando finalmente cayera, la más pequeña de las sonrisas alzaría las comisuras de sus labios y el olor a pino y Sakura llenarían su nariz.

* * *

.

Yo sé, yo sé. Fluffy shot. Y no lo edito hasta mañana, ya son las 12 y tengo sueño. Un día bastante pesado.

Por cierto, en caso de que alguien no lo haya notado, esa cosa verde bosque y sedosa que Sasuke metió en la mochila de Sakura era el vestido que se había probado Sakura en el carnaval pero que no pudo comprar por el precio. ¿Así o más adorable nuestro Sasucakes? ¿Así o más obvio nuestro Sasucakes y su amor?

Desde hacía un tiempo que tenía este shot merodeando entre mis documentos, pero por ser tan extenso y algo pesado, tardé en traducirlo. Además, es de Sakura's Unicorn de quien estamos hablando. Please. El vocabulario y la gramática que usa son bastante, err... complejas, por así decirlo. No es fácil traducirla.

¿Sorpresa?

_._

_Manga's time._

**OH MY GAWD**. Like, really, dudes. Me siento tan orgullosa de Sasuke. Yo sabía, yo sabía... ¡YO SABÍA, MALDITA SEA! Tuve fe ciega en mi Sasucakes y no me defraudó. Tuve sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad, asombro, enojo... bueno, de todo. Capítulo 627, bendito seas. De todos, tú eres mi favorito.

**Sasuke se va al campo de batalla** junto con los hokages! MY, MY. Sigo sin superarlo. Seriously. Mi adorado Sasucakes ya está de nuevo en el camino correcto. Y bueno, ni qué decir de los fans de todo el mundo. Están todos hechos un caos. Emoción, emoción... lo siento en el aire que respiro.

ADORBZ.

.

Bueeeeeeeno, ¿alguien quiere una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
